Cartoon Characters
These are cartoon characters from different shows as contestants, models or hosts on The Price is Right made by David Frangioso. Gallery MinervaDrawingTPIR35thAnniversary.GIF|My animated drawing of Minerva Mink celebrating The Price is Right's 35th Anniversary! MinervaDrawingTPIRComeonDown.jpg|Minerva Mink being called to come on down! MinervaDrawingTPIRPlinko.GIF|Minerva Mink plays Plinko! MinervaDrawingTPIRComeonDown_2.JPG|Minerva Mink loses her tube top and gives her all while being called to come on down! MinervaDrawingTPIR37thSeason.GIF|Minerva Mink is celebrating The Price is Right's 37th season premiere on September 22, 2008! MinervaDrawingTPIR38thSeason.GIF|Minerva Mink and Rebecca Cunningham (from TaleSpin) as Price is Right models celebrate the 38th season premiere, airing on September 21, 2009! MinervaDrawingTPIR7000thShow.GIF|Minerva Mink and Julie Bruin(from Tiny Toons) as Price is Right models celebrate the 7,000th episode on November 5, 2009! MinervaDrawingTPIR39thSeason.GIF|Minerva Mink and Krystal(from Starfox Adventures) as Price is Right models celebrate the 7,000th episode on September 20, 2010! MinervaDrawingTPIR40thAnniversary.gif|Left to Right: Julie Bruin (Tiny Toons), Rouge The Bat and Amy Rose(Sonic videogames), Krystal (Starfox Adventures), Rebecca Cunningham (Disney's TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy), Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants), Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toons), Lola Bunny (Space Jam), Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper videogames), and Linda Wright, a character created by Terdburgler on furaffinity.net. MinervaDrawingTPIRHost.GIF|Minerva Mink auditions for the host on The Price is Right! KittyKatswellTPIRHost.GIF|Kitty Katswell auditions for the host on The Price is Right! KittyKatswellTPIRTV.GIF|Kitty Katswell models a new car on The Price is Right! Dudley Puppy, Keswick, and the Chief of TUFF Puppy watching on their HD TV. KittyKatswellTPIRStudio33.gif|Keswick: "Sorry! That's a Studio 33!". MinervaDrawingTPIR41stSeason.gif|Aurora Spencer, Amy Squirrel, Goldie Pheasant, Julie Bruin, Rouge The Bat, Amy Rose, Krystal, Rebecca Cunningham, Minerva Mink, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Fifi La Fume, Lola Bunny, Carmelita Fox, Bimbette Skunk, Linda Wright, Sheila Vixen, and Colleen (Road Rovers) commemorating The Price is Right's 41st season premiere. mostexpensiveprizes.gif|Fifi LaFume, Rouge The Bat and Bimbette Skunk modeling a new laptop, desk, and pool table. MinervaDrawingTPIRDrews1000thShow.gif|Aurora Spencer, Amy Squirrel, Goldie Pheasant, Julie Bruin, Rouge The Bat, Amy Rose, Krystal, Rebecca Cunningham, Minerva Mink, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Fifi La Fume, Lola Bunny, Carmelita Fox, Bimbette Skunk, Linda Wright, Sheila Vixen, and Colleen (Road Rovers) commemorating Drew Carey's 1,000th episode of The Price is Right on December 7, 2012. blueratmgirlsTPIRmodels_zpsbc0b697b.gif|Left to Right: Jessie, Marina, Matilda and Sapphire, characters created by Blueratm on furaffinity.net as Price is Right models. mandyTPIRmodel_zpsce1125cb.gif|Mandy, a character created by mysteryfanboy91 on furaffinity.net as Price is Right models. BobBarkyTPIR_zpsa698b6be.gif|Bob Barky from TUFF Puppy as host of The Price is Right. TrixieTangTPIRModel_zps00a438c8.gif|Trixie Tang from Fairly Oddparents as a Price is Right model. MinervaDrawingTPIRStereo_zps0f5d3a36.png|Minerva Mink from Animaniacs as a Price is Right model, with Wilford B. Wolf as the male model. claricetpir1_zps038219df.gif|Clarice from Disney cartoon "Two Chips and a Miss" as a prize model. MinervaDrawingTPIR42ndSeason_zps14c1064b.gif|Lady (Lady & The Tramp), Goldie Pheasant (Rock-a-Doodle), Amy Squirrel (Sabrina-Online), Julie Bruin (Tiny Toons), Rouge The Bat & Amy Rose (Sonic videogames), Krystal (Starfox Adventures), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy), Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants), Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toons), Lola Bunny (Space Jam), Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper videogames), Bimbette Skunk (Tiny Toons), Sheila Vixen (Sabrina-Online), Sally Acorn (Sonic Sat AM), and Aurora Spencer (a character created by superbabsy123 on FurAffinity.net) celebrating The Price is Right's 42nd season premiere on September 23, 2013. douggirlsTPIRmodels_zps18440bd9.gif|Patti Mayonnaise, Beebe Bluff, Connie Benge & Loretta LaQuigley from Doug as Price is Right models. MinervaDrawingTPIRBobBarker90thbday_zpsbd2fdf03.gif|Colleen (Road Rovers), Lola Bunny (Space Jam), Amy Squirrel (Sabrina-Online), Blaze The Cat, Rouge The Bat & Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog), Krystal (Starfox Adventures), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy), Lady (Lady & The Tramp), Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper videogames), Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants), Sally Acorn (Sonic Sat AM), and Aurora Spencer (a character created by superbabsy123 on FurAffinity.net), Rita the Cat (Animaniacs), Fifi LaFume & Bimbette Skunk (Tiny Toons) celebrating Bob Barker's 90th birthday on The Price is Right! MinervaDrawingTPIR25SeasonPremiere_zps3029c1a6.gif|Colleen (Road Rovers), Sally Acorn (Sonic Sat. AM), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Lady (Lady & The Tramp), Rita The Cat (Animaniacs), Julie Bruin (Tiny Toons) and Minnie Mouse (Disney), celebrating The Price is Right's 25th Season Premiere on CBS on September 9, 1996! MinervaDrawingTPIR26SeasonPremiere_zps0bd83b28.gif|Goldie Pheasant (Rock-a-Doodle), Kitten Caboodle & Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) Fawn Deer (Bonkers), Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic Sat. AM), Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons) & Lola Bunny (Space Jam), celebrating The Price is Right's 26th Season Premiere on CBS on September 8, 1997! MinervaDrawingTPIR5000thShow_zpsd021006c.gif|Fifi LaFume (Tiny Toons), Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog), Julie Bruin (Tiny Toons), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Lola Bunny (Space Jam), Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Minnie Mouse & Daisy Duck (Disney), & Goldie Pheasant (Rock-a-Doodle), celebrating The Price is Right's 5,000th Show on April 9, 1998! MinervaDrawingTPIR27SeasonPremiere_zps68266964.gif|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog), Goldie Pheasant (Rock-a-Doodle), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarice & Lady (Disney), celebrating The Price is Right's 27th season premiere on September 22, 1998! MinervaDrawingTPIR28SeasonPremiere_zpse82283c9.gif|Fifi LaFume & Julie Bruin (Tiny Toons), Lady (Lady & The Tramp), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Lola Bunny (Space Jam), Goldie Pheasant (Rock-a-Doodle), Rita The Cat(Animaniacs) and Bimbette Skunk (Tiny Toons), celebrating The Price is Right's 28th season premiere on September 20, 1999! MinervaDrawingTPIR29SeasonPremiere_zpsc5e50cf5.gif|Sally Acorn (Sonic Sat. AM), Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants), Lola Bunny (Space Jam), Julie Bruin (Tiny Toons), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Amy Rose & Tikal The Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog), Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic Sat. AM), and Colleen (Road Rovers), celebrating The Price is Right's 29th season premiere on October 2, 2000! MinervaDrawingTPIR30SeasonPremiere_zps482412e9.gif|Fawn Deer (Bonkers), Sally Acorn (Sonic Sat. AM), Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants), Katie Dodd, Myra Foxworthy, Muffy Vanderschmeer & Kitten Caboodle (TaleSpin), celebrating The Price is Right's 30th season premiere on September 24, 2001! MinervaDrawingTPIR31SeasonPremiere_zpsa7c684b6.gif|Krystal (Starfox Adventures), Rouge The Bat & Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants), Amy Squirrel & Sheila Vixen (Sabrina-Online.com), Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper videogames) and Rita The Cat (Animaniacs), celebrating The Price is Right's 31st season premiere on September 23, 2002! MinervaDrawingTPIR32SeasonPremiere_zps1e82b325.gif|Krystal (Starfox Adventures), Rouge The Bat & Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Lady (Lady & The Tramp), Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants), Goldie-Pheasant (Rock-a-Doodle), Fifi LaFume & Bimbette Skunk (Tiny Toons), celebrating The Price is Right's 32nd season premiere on September 22, 2003! MinervaDrawingTPIRBobBarker80thbday_zpsa7f09b4d.gif|Minnie Mouse (Disney), Krystal (Starfox Adventures), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Julie Bruin (Tiny Toons), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Amy Squirrel & Sheila Vixen (Sabrina-Online.com), Bimbette Skunk & Fifi LaFume (Tiny Toons), & Lola Bunny (Space Jam), celebrating Bob Barker's 80th Birthday on The Price is Right on December 12, 2003! MinervaDrawingTPIR6000thShow_zps192a5c5e.gif|Goldie Pheasant (Rock-a-Doodle), Amy Rose & Rouge The Bat (Sonic The Hedgehog), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Lady (Lady & The Tramp), Daisy Duck (Disney), Sally Acorn & Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic Sat. AM), & Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper videogames), celebrating The Price is Right's 6,000th show on March 1, 2004! MinervaDrawingTPIR33SeasonPremiere_zpse72de901.gif|Fifi LaFume & Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons), Krystal (Starfox Adventures), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Minnie Mouse (Disney), Maid Marian (Disney), Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants), Rita The Cat (Animaniacs), & Muffy Vanderschmeer (TaleSpin), celebrating The Price is Right's 33rd season premiere on CBS on September 20, 2004! MinervaDrawingTPIR34SeasonPremiere_zpseade5b1c.gif|Bimbette Skunk (Tiny Toons), Amy Rose & Rouge The Bat (Sonic The Hedgehog), Krystal (Starfox Adventures), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Colleen (Road Rovers), Lady (Lady & The Tramp), Julie Bruin (Tiny Toons), Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper videogames), and Fawn Deer (Bonkers), celebrating The Price is Right's 34th season premiere on CBS on September 19, 2005! MinervaDrawingTPIR35SeasonPremiere_zpsaa7b79f5.gif|Lady (Lady & The Tramp), Julie Bruin (Tiny Toons), Krystal (Starfox Adventures), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Amy Rose, Rouge The Bat, Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) and Sally Acorn (Sonic Sat. AM), celebrating The Price is Right's 35th season premiere on CBS on September 18, 2006! MinervaDrawingTPIR8000thShow_zps1009e8ff.gif|Rouge The Bat (Sonic The Hedgehog), Krystal (Starfox Adventures), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy), Julie Bruin (Tiny Toons), Minnie Mouse (Disney) and Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog), celebrating The Price is Right's 8000th episode on April 7, 2014! LadyampTrampTPIR_zps2dc2a1aa.gif|Tramp hosting and Lady (from the Disney movie "Lady & The Tramp") modeling a new car on The Price is Right! MinervaDrawingTPIR43rdSeason_zps63f0f70e.gif|Tramp hosting and Lady (from the Disney movie "Lady & The Tramp") modeling a new car on The Price is Right! TPIR1972SeriesPremiere_zpscbfx5xbs.gif|Disney characters as models on the series premiere of The New Price is Right on September 4, 1972! TPIR1973-1975_zpswbi0mflt.gif|Disney characters and Hatta Mari (from Plane Daffy on Looney Tunes) as models on The Price is Right in 1973! MinervaDrawingTPIR36thSeason_zps9bbhqpzd.gif|Bimbette Skunk, Fifi La Fume, Natasha, Lori & Onyx (from Skunkworks), Krystal, Rebecca Cunningham, Minerva Mink, Lady, Amy Rose, Rouge The Bat, Zig Zag, Amy Squirrel, Tracey Skunkette, Tikal The Echidna and Dawn Deer (from Bonkers) as models on The Price is Right's 36th season and Drew Carey's first aired show on October 15, 2007! LadyampTrampTPIRTV_zpsxrvdllid.gif|Lady & her daughters Annette, Collette, and Danielle (from Lady & The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) watching their mother Lady model a new car on The Price is Right! RobinHoodTPIR_zpsgi509yhg.gif|Robin Hood as the host and Maid Marian as a model on The Price is Right! special86models1_zpsbddlymtt.gif|Maid Marian, Faline (from Bambi), Daisy Duck, Minnie Mouse, Duchess, Lady, Perdita, squirrel, Clarice and Hatta Mari as models on The Price is Right Special in 1986! FairlyOddParentsTPIRWandaToothFairy_zpspxlluydd.gif|Wanda Fairywinkle and Tooth Fairy (from Fairly Oddparents) as models on The Price is Right! SabrinaTPIRHost_zpsjt6qkqcf.gif|Sabrina Skunk (from Sabrina-online.com) as the host of The Price is Right! SabrinaTPIR_zpsjmq1fppv.gif|The girls of Sabrina-Online.com and FurAfterDark as models on The Price is Right! MickeyMinnieThePriceIsRight_zpscsyou5cv.gif|Mickey Mouse as the host and Minnie Mouse as a model on The Price is Right! MissKittyMouseTPIR86SpecialCar_zpscbro8otn.gif|Miss Kitty Mouse from The Great Mouse Detective modeling a new car on The Price is Right Special in 1986! minerva_celebrates_the_price_is_right_s_25th_anniv_by_tpirman1982-d9xpcel.gif|IT'S A SPECIAL! IT'S VERY SPECIAL! IT'S VERY, VERY SPECIAL! It's The Price is Right 25th Anniversary Special! minerva_celebrates_the_price_is_right_44th_season_by_tpirman1982-d99fl5q.gif|Attention, Price is Right fans! Get ready for a new season of The Price is Right! The 44th season begins September 21, 2015! And introducing 2 new models to our show: Wego Squeak, character by iconnafyo, and from the animated Disney film "The Great Mouse Detective", Miss Kitty Mouse! 5b05de7e1285b8b2f58435736626c6e4-dahh4nd.gif|Get ready to come on down! The Price is Right begins its 45th year on CBS on Monday, September 19, 2016! And presenting 3 new models joining our happy little Price is Right band: From Zootopia: Judy Hopps and Gazelle! And from the Symbicort commercials, the wolfless doctor, as some call her "Dr. Symbicort". bob_barnacle_on_the_price_is_right_by_tpirman1982-dc7m2jl.png|Bob Barnacle from the Sanctuary! episode of Spongebob Squarepants as the host of The Price is Right. 290351d82c002a77f6e7669374d7a0c4-dbgp3ti.gif|To wrap up the 45th season of The Price is Right, Lori & Leni Loud as Price is Right models. de142f30e8498e354c524849e069a659-dbzjn8i.gif|Announcer: Here it comes! From the Minerva Mink forum on Tapatalk Forums in cyberspace! It's my 900th drawing of Minerva Mink! Let's all come on down!. 6998e3cbc4ae906a35a1d6c10de1ee04-dau195r.gif|Mr. Bone as the host of The Price is Right and playing Cliffhangers. Mr. Bone: You can win that fabulous prize playing Cliffhangers, my favorite game! Don't let the yodely guy fall off the edge of the mountain! playing_the_hot_seat_by_djgames-dajzvt3.png|It the new pricing game on #priceisright as one player will sit on the hot seat while try to guess up to five small prizes. Can Margaret win $20K in under 35 seconds? 426f2c66ba11d5be5982717b55a5c80a-daa9li2.gif|Announcer: Here it comes! From the Nick Wilde studio at ZBS in Zootopia! It's The Price is Right! 38d2bde505aacff0fa99fb31d5e39cbc-dad64i2.gif|OOPS! 3d897911c15e51702d57e39332a9b8d1-dada43f.gif|OOPS! the_starfox_price_is_right_by_tpirman1982-d68kkzh.png|Fox McCloud as host, Falco as the announcer, Krystal, Amanda, and Katt Monroe as models on Starfox Price is Right. all_grown_up_girls_on_the_price_is_right_by_tpirman1982-d6a8imf.png.jpeg|The girls of "All Grown Up" as Price is Right models rebecca_models_a_trip_to_hawaii_by_tpirman1982-d68kpig.png.jpeg|You and a guest will fly round trip coach from Los Angeles to Honolulu, Hawaii, where you’ll spend one week at the Mauna Kea Beach Hotel and Resort. During your stay, you will enjoy swimming, golf, snorkeling, souvenir shops, hula lessons, Hawaiian dinners, and luau parties galore. Aloha! rubella_slime_models_an_hdtv_on_the_price_is_right_by_tpirman1982-d5un94p.png|The lovely Rubella models the next item up for bids on The Price is Right. And it can be yours if the price is right. And no, the model does NOT come with the prize! Drew Carey: Next prize up for bids, George. George Gray: It's a new HDTV. (applause) From Sony, this 48" HDTV produces razor-sharp picture clarity and comes with 3D glasses. Internet ready so you can connect with its built-in WiFi feature, and includes NetFlix, YouTube, Hulu, and much more. And this HDTV can be yours if the price is right. Dbn1opg-f9ae6474-bbba-4758-9388-1c2db193e979.gif Dcmi9cw-07a12023-d0a1-47c8-84f6-590a2da36383.gif Ddgawyt-63e3dec6-8999-44e9-82fa-ba11e4068604.gif Ddi03za-ee2b2876-d19f-4029-9e3e-a82f44a2eb3f.gif Category:Images